


Yang's Guilty Pleasure

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [8]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Fetish, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yang amuses himself with tickle-torture to the nose using a feather from an extremely rare animal.Update: Thanks for the 600 views! ^v^





	

Yang looked around the dojo, and then sighed with relief. His sister Yin and sensei Master Yo were nowhere to be found. They were actually training in the basement, but agreed to leave Yang upstairs by himself for a few hours. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, and he was quite clearly excited about that. He had a lot of plans of what he was going to do.

As he had almost always acted mean to his friends and sister, Yin assumed he would be destroying stuff until she was finished with her lessons. He wasn't, actually. He wanted to go for something much less violent that felt just as good. The first thing he thought of was making himself sneeze, which he enjoyed particularly more than Yin.

Yang ran up into his room and closed the door behind him, locking it to ensure that no one would get in. He then slowed to a walk and headed over to the closet doors, opening one of them up. He had his eyes on the rather large black box on the top of the shelf in the closet, and it was what he was planning on getting down. He reached up and grabbed it, then pulled it down without accidentally opening it. He then put the box on his bed and lazily jumped onto his bed. He couldn't wait for what he was going to do, he was in for a great time.

Putting one hand on the lid of the box, he slowly moved it off and his eyes sparkled from just looking inside it. The object in the box was a genuine treasure from his point of view. He reached his hand in and took it out--a large, white feather from a puppygriff. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to get one of these. The puppygriff's feathers were extremely powerful, and if used for tickling, one could get a good laugh out of them. Aside from that, Yang had always enjoyed sneezing, except for when he was sick, but he had a thing for tickling as well. Combining these two interests seemed like the perfect idea.

Yang lay down on top of his bed, holding the feather, and began to slowly tickle his nose with it. The effect was near immediate: a small itch formed at the back of his nose, and gradually grew in intensity and spread to the rest of his nose as he kept going. His nostrils began to flare each time the feather touched them. Yang didn't try to rub his nose, as he just couldn't resist this kind of tickle and wanted to see what would happen upon his sneeze. He preferred might over magic, and his sneezes were really strong, so just imagining what could happen filled him with excitement.

"Ah... Ah!" Yang soon began to inhale, about to sneeze from the feather. He pulled it away and prepared to explode, knowing it would feel really good. But as soon as he pulled his tool away, the itch gradually faded and the sneeze didn't escape. Yang quickly resumed tickling his nose and the itch returned, as well as the buildup. "Ah...! Ah! Ah! AH!"

"CHOOOOOooooooo!" Yang released a small but powerful sneeze, blowing the feather out of his grasp. It floated around and eventually landed on the floor as Yang prepared to sneeze again. "ATCHOOOOooooooooo! Achooooooooo!"

"Ah... Ah..." Even after sneezing three times, Yang's nose still tickled. He rubbed at it with his hand and got up to get the feather back with him. When he bent over and took it, the sneeze escaped. "Achoooooooooooo!"

As he sneezed, he turned away so as not to knock the feather off his hand again, and then sighed with content relief. He sat back on the bed and inserted the feather into his right nostril, quickly teasing out the buildup for the next sneeze. He had a plan to hold back his sneezes, however, just to see what would happen.

"Ah... Ah... Ah!" Yang inhaled and stuck a forefinger under his nose as he pulled the feather out of his nostril. It helped the urge to sneeze a little bit, but the power of the feather was unimaginably strong, so the urge remained slightly. He resumed tickling the inside of his nose. "Ah! Ah!"

"AH--!" Just as the sneeze was going to escape, Yang pulled the feather out again, keeping himself from sneezing. He waited for a few seconds until his nose had calmed down almost completely, then resumed again. "AH! AH! AH!"

"AH! AHHH! AHHHH!" It was going to be a big one, and Yang's nose could barely take anymore. He pulled the feather out and tilted his head back as his nose itched massively. "AAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!"

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo! ACHOOOOOOooooooooo! ACHOOOOooooooooooooo!" Yang was in a sneezing fit from tickling his nose so much without letting him sneeze at first. He didn't mind, though, because it felt absolutely fantastic just to sneeze from this. He allowed his sneezes to run wild and surrendered to every single one. "ACHOOOOOOoooooooooo! ATCHOOOOOOOoooooooooo! CHOOOOOOoooooooooooo! AH! AH! CHOOOOOOOOOooooooooo! Ah... AH! ACHOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!"

With the final sneeze, Yang's fit ended, but he felt that one more sneeze could finish this serial for real. He began to tickle the outside of his nose with the feather and began inhaling. "Ahhhh... Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh..."

"Ahhhhhhh..." Yang's forefinger pressed under his nose as he tried to fight the sneeze. "Ahhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAH... AHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He continued tickling his nose as he gave in to gasp after gasp, his finger still under his nose. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's... coming..." Yang thought to himself as the feather brushed under his nostrils and caused them to flare up. "But I need... to stop it..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After every big buildup was a big sneeze, this one being one of them. Yang was savoring every inhale, knowing that the upcoming sneeze would be his best of them all. He was slowly tempted to stop and sneeze, but he didn't want to cooperate yet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Here... it... comes..." Yang was nearly unable to think straight. That was because he really, really had to sneeze, so he finally decided to give in. He stopped tickling his nose and put the feather back in the box, putting the lid back on it. His finger slipped away from his nose as he waited for the sneeze to escape. He didn't care that Yin and Master Yo could hear it, he just had to do it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The earsplitting monster sneeze shook the entire dojo as Yang released it. His entire upper body snapped forwards involuntarily, and he had no chance to cover his mouth. His ears rang, but the sneeze felt truly awesome. Within a few seconds, Yang recovered, trying to catch his breath, and rubbed his forefinger under his nose. He took the box and put it back on the closet shelf before closing the doors. He could hear footsteps as Yin walked into the room, opening the door.

"Yang? Are you okay?"

Yang nodded, and even though Yin didn't seem convinced, she accepted that response and closed the door again. Yang flopped back onto his bed and slowly began to fall asleep. Making himself sneeze was fun enough, but with his tickling interest, it became his ultimate guilty pleasure. He didn't want Yin and Master Yo to know what he did, though... not yet.

**"Wow, he likes making himself sneeze, too?" Lumpy asked. "I thought me and Yin were the only ones."**

**"Lumpy, remember when I said that I thought everybody liked to make themselves sneeze?" Meowth asked. "I'm still not convinced it's true, but it looks like it might be..."**

**"You know, I'd personally like Yang to tickle my nose with that feather. I can only imagine how hard I'd sneeze..." Lumpy sighed in bliss while Meowth just rolled his eyes.**

**"It'd be way safer to just have him tickle you anywhere BUT your nose," Meowth responded.**

**"That'd be awesome, too," Lumpy said.**

THE END


End file.
